Durmstrang
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: After a summer of threats from an unknown source, Hermione is sent to Durmstrang for protection. Old friends and old enemies must work together in order to survive. Can they do it? and at what cost. Hg/DM pairing.Strong M,slightly ooc. Read warnings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am going to be updating this story one chappy at a time. It will not take long as the story is already written. I will add if I believe it is something that will make the story better as this was my first story ever and even I cringe at some of the things I've noticed.

I am not J.K Rowling. I make not one penny so all characters are hers. My imagination is the only thing I own.

Coming back to Hogwarts for their seventh year was something almost everyone looked forward to. Harry felt like Hogwarts was his home, Hermione, in love with the idea of learning, and Ron, well Ron had his mind on one thing, Quidditch. All three had plans for their final year as they settled down for the welcoming feast, unaware that their seventh year would be anything but normal.

Dumbledore stood before the students in the front of the Great hall, explaining the sorting hat for the first years, the new rules for the year for all of the others, and the introduction of yet another new teacher, all was expected until his final sentence.

"After the feast, I would like to see Misters Potter, Weasley and Malfoy along with Miss Granger in my office. Once again, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and enjoy the feast."

All of the students in the great hall started to mumble with curiosity as the four named were not known to be the best of friends with the exception of the three Gryffindors.

"Wonder what Dumbledore wants us for?" Questioned Harry, curious, but not surprised. Something always came up.

"No clue mate, but with Malfoy being included this can't be good." Ron stated with his mouth full of pumpkin pie.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to the boys, her mind was focused elsewhere, all summer she had been receiving threats, none of the notes signed and all in different hand writing, some notes were graphic as to what the person wanted to do to her, while other would simply say "_You will be mine_", it left a lump in her stomach and caused her to constantly look over her shoulder but she did feel some relief being in the safety of Hogwarts walls once again.

45 minutes later, the four students found their way to the gargoyle. Three walked in a group while the lone blond Slytherin walked a little behind. Hermione was the first to reach the gargoyle say the password "sugar_ cookies_". The gargoyle sprang to life and the four walked up the staircase to the large oak door. Harry raised his fist to knock, but before he could, he heard the voice of Dumbledore say "Enter."

The four students entered the office and took four of the eight chairs lined up in front of the old desk. Ron and Harry looked at each other, both wondering why there were 8 chairs, while Draco and Hermione sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore stated as he took his seat opposite of the curious students, "I am aware of the letters you have been receiving this summer. I must admit that I am a bit shocked that you hadn't come to me when they first started to arrive."

Ron and Harry looked to each other than to Hermione, Harry was the first to question

"What letters?"

"Miss Granger, have you not told anyone about the letters." Dumbledore asked

"No sir, I just put them away and tried not to think of them." She replied, not looking to her two best friends.

He sat quietly for a few moments than asked "Did you happen to bring the letters with you; I would like to see them." Hermione looked to Harry and Ron, then to Draco and Dumbledore,

"I did bring them but can I ask as to why Malfoy is here too. The letters aren't really something I want everyone to know about." She replied.

Draco just stared at the ceiling, as Dumbledore gave her a gentle smile, "You will understand his reason for being here in a little while, but for now please hand me the letters."

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag, laid it on his desk and said "_Engorge_", the bag suddenly went to full size and the headmasters mouth dropped,

"Miss granger, Are all these from this summer?"

"Yes sir, she replied, "I've received 2 or 3 a day, none are signed and I've picked out at least 25 different hand writings."

Albus reached into the bag and gave a handful of letters to Harry, a handful to Ron and then a handful to Draco, the Headmaster also pulled out some letters, "I would like you all to read these letters so you have a better understanding of what's going on," The Headmaster stated.

For about 45 minutes the 4 men read the letters, the room was silent except for the occasional gasp or growl from Harry, Draco and Dumbledore and the unmistakable bloody hell that came from the mouth of Ron. Hermione just sat silently waiting for the group to finish.

"Miss Granger, after reading the extent of these letters, I believe my decision of what to do is correct, excuse me for a moment", Dumbledore then walked over the fire place and stuck his head in, muttered something and pulled back out.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the headmasters door, "Enter" he said loudly.

Professor Snape walked in and sat in the first empty chair he came to, looking bored as normal.

"Severus, I'm afraid the letters were far worse the we originally believed,"

Snape merely nodded, "Can I see these letters headmaster?" Snape asked. Dumbledore pointed to the bag full of letters and he gasped,

"All of these are from this summer, sir?"

Albus nodded and said "I think we need to fill Miss Granger in as to what we know."

"Agreed" came the voice of the potions master, "Miss Granger", Snape started, "During the last few meeting of the death eaters, Voldemort has issued a game of sorts," the 3 boys all looked at Hermione , then to Snape, "The game is to capture you and hold you as bait until Potter and Weasley come looking for you, He plans to kill you both , looking at Harry and Ron , and the death eater that captures you will be rewarded with you as a slave," he moved his eyes back to Hermione who was now quietly sobbing and still not looking to her friends.

After a few moments Hermione started to speak, "So they want to use me as bait to lure my best friends to their death, then if they are killed, the one who catches me will get me for a slave",

"Yes," he answered.

Dumbledore took this as an opportunity, "Hermione I think it's time to answer your earlier question as to why Mr. Malfoy is here," she nodded, he continued, "Mr. Malfoy was to receive the dark mark at the beginning of the summer, He refused and was beaten close to death, Severus found him broken and left for dead. Mr. Malfoy was brought here to be healed and he requested to join the order, once he was question and his intentions were clear, we accepted him into the order secretly, the problem is the dark lord and the death eaters know he didn't die and are looking for him as they are looking for you. We aren't sure if any students at this school have the dark mark, but we can't take a chance of yours or Draco's life being at risk, so we have decided it's in your best interest to transfer you both to a different school until the war is over, which from what I understand the war will be taking place this year."

"Sir," Harry interjected, "Are Ron and I to transfer as well?"

"No Harry, you have to stay and fight along with Ron, I wanted you in this meeting to get you both up on the details so you would not worry when Hermione left, this is really in the best interest to everyone." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Sir, I understand that you are trying to protect me. I really do. But I have been fighting with Harry and Ron since our first year… I can't just up and leave while my two best friends fight in a war that we have all known was coming. I can protect myself."

Dumbledore sighed, "I know you are strong Miss Granger, and I have no doubt you can provide ample protection for yourself, However, If something were to happen you and I both know that Harry and Ron would stop at nothing to get you back. I'm afraid that the war would then be lost and Voldemort would take the upper hand, so you see, the risk is not just to you."

She didn't want to admit defeat, but she knew he spoke the truth and she knew Harry and Ron would surely come after her. She knew her duty in the war was to lay low and wait.

"Headmaster," in a soft voice from Hermione, "What school will we be going to?"

Severus and Albus looked to each other and Dumbledore nodded to Severus.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster and I have made arrangements for you both the attend Durmstrang this year,"

"But Sir," she said a little louder then intended, "it's an all boy school,"

Albus was quick to interrupt, "Yes, Miss Granger, it is, but you will have protection and neither the Dark Lord nor his followers will suspect a female to be there, so it really is the best option."

"Granger," came the voice of Draco, "I will be one of the blokes to protect you, and there will be two more as well as the Headmaster from Durmstrang."

Albus stood and went to the fireplace once again, three minutes later the flames turned green and out walked Viktor Krum and the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff from her new school, they stepped away from the fire place which started to go green again, and out stepped Blaise Zabini.

Snape was the first to speak, "Mr. Zabini is also on the ones protecting you, as well as Mr. Krum."

Albus stood and greeted the headmaster with a manly hug, "It's been a long time Albus," The Headmaster said in a deep voice with a thick accent.

"That it has, that it has," said Dumbledore.

Krum stepped forward and embraced Hermione in a bone breaking hug and a kiss to her forehead, She snuggled into his chest and started to cry softly, Viktor was holding her while rubbing small circles on her back. The men in the room all looked to each other, they knew she was his date to the ball in the 4th yr, but couldn't understand the closeness the two shared.

Viktor spoke up, "We have remained friends since the Yule ball, we write each other weekly, and we dated for a bit but decided we made better friends than anything else,"

Ron looked relieved, Draco kept a straight face but inside he was elated, he wanted Hermione from 3rd yr but was unable to tell her, Blaise knew his friends feelings and was happy that his best mate might have a chance to be happy with her.

"Well then," came Snape's voice, "I think its best that nothing said here leaves this room, or our efforts will be worthless." Snape looked to Albus, "May I Headmaster," Albus nodded and Snape spoke again. "I wish for misters Malfoy, Zabini and Krum make an unbreakable vow to protect her with the best of their efforts," the three boys nodded and quickly made the vow with no protest.

"Second, an oath from everyone in this room, that nothing from this meeting be repeated, and with the oath, no one will be able to speak of it unless it's to someone who was in this room." The oath was made.

The Headmaster from Durmstrang stood up and said, "I think it's time we leave so I can show the new students to their new home, they will need sleep as classes start tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione jumped up and ran straight into the arms of Harry, she looked into his green eyes and noticed he was silently shedding tears, "Harry" she said, "Please be careful", her own tears starting to fall, "I can't lose you, I love you so much and I couldn't stand to not have you in my life."

She hugged him tighter then she already was and he returned the hug with as much strength as he could muster, neither wanting to let go, both now openly crying, knowing how much they would miss each other, maybe not by blood but they were like sister and brother, they felt every bit of love as they would for each other if they were blood related.

After about 5 minutes, she let go and looked into the blue eyes of Ron, he was also crying as she was his best friend but he also had feelings for her as in hope they would be together one day, married with children. They hugged just as tight before the heard a voice clear their throat , she let go of Ron and stepped back , walking up to Harry she gave him a final hug and a kiss to the cheek, and did the same to Ron. She then went around the large desk and looked into the eyes of Dumbledore and gave him a deep hug, which he returned with a fatherly hug of his own,

"You will be fine Hermione, I have no doubts."

"I'm going to miss you sir,"

"As I you Miss Granger."

Snape and Draco were looking rather bored at the tearful goodbyes, until Snape was shocked by the feeling of also being hugged tightly, he looked down to see the smartest witch of the century hugging his waist, he sighed and groaned ,"What the hell" ,and he hugged her back.

"Be careful Miss Granger, I will be needing and apprentice by the time you get back and if you're interested, the position is yours."

She smiled like it was Christmas and tightened her hug, "Miss Granger, I can't breathe," She stepped back with a "Sorry sir." She walked over the fire place where the 4 men were waiting, she smiled and with a quick wave, they were gone. The four men left behind, two openly crying, one with tears in his old, twinkly eyes, and the other with a look of worry. The four separated and without a word they went their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Medallions and changes**

Again, I am not J.K Rowling. All places and characters belong to her. I own only my imagination.

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise stepped out of the fire place and into the Headmasters office.

"Please sit down so we can talk about this year." said the Headmaster, all four students sat down and turned their complete attention to him.

"You four will be staying in the west tower, it's more protected and it will be harder for anyone to get into there. I have also made these four medallions for you. They are to be

worn around your necks at all times, they are charmed to alert the others if one of you is in danger, I have also taken it upon myself to put a tracking charm on Draco's and Hermione's considering they are the ones being threatened."

Hermione sat quietly, but everyone could tell she had a question she was just burning to get out. Draco smirked as he thought to himself, "I give her 3 seconds before she can't stand it and blurts out her question 3... 2...1..."

Hermione cleared her throat and suddenly asked "Sir, are there any supporters of the Dark Lord here? I mean, he has supporters everywhere and I just want to know if there is anyone I should try to avoid."

The Headmaster looked to her and said "Miss Granger, I cannot say 100 that there are no followers here, but I can assure you, the professors have been informed to be on the lookout for anyone with the dark mark, anyone found with it will be kicked out of this school." Hermione nodded with a slight bit of relief.

"One more thing Miss Granger" Igor said "This has been an all boys school since it was founded, some of the boys here might be a bit uneasy about a female being here, so don't expect everyone to welcome you with open arms so to speak."

Hermione looked down for a minute and said "I understand, sir"

Igor stood up "I'll show you to your rooms, you all need a good night's sleep." The four stood and followed the headmaster as he walked out of the office.

After walking for about 10 minutes, they came to a huge door, it was made of dark wood with black cast iron hinges and it also had a black glass panel on the left side. "The headmaster turned to face the four, " I would like you all to come up one at a time and place your hand in the middle of the panel, it will remember your prints and will only open for the 4 of you and also myself."

Viktor was the first to put his hand on the panel, after about four seconds the panel glowed a neon blue color showing that it had stored the prints; Draco came next and did the same, followed by Blaise and Hermione.

The group walked into the room and started looking around. The carpet was black, the walls were a dark beige color, the furniture was made out of a dark wood and the walls had old swords and other weapons hanging on them, the room was awesome in Hermione's opinion.

"This is the main room, there are 2 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms attached," the headmaster paused for a minute, and then continued "I know this is out of the ordinary, but so is this situation, Blaise and Viktor will be in this room. I arranged it this way due to the past relations of Miss Granger and Viktor."

The headmaster used his hand to signal to the first room on the left, and then continued "Draco and Hermione, you will be staying in the room next to them, The rooms have joining doors so if there is any trouble you can just go into the next room."

Draco was doing a silent jig, he got the room with Hermione, which means he has a better chance at her, Draco was genuinely happy.

Blaise was smirking, he knew his friend was doing the silent jig, he could see it in his face.

Viktor was less thrilled but figured it would be easier to have them in a room together.

Hermione was smiling on the inside, Draco was her secret crush from 6th year and while the crush faded from time to time, it never completely faded out.

"Well then" said the headmaster "I need you to come to me one at a time, except you Viktor, you already have your uniforms" Viktor nodded and stepped back,

Igor called Blaise first, he stepped forward and the headmaster waved his wand starting at the top of his head and slowly worked the wand down to his feet, he then moved the wand in a circle motion clockwise 7 times. Out of nowhere 7 uniforms, 2 heavy coats, 2 pairs of boots and 3 hats appeared.

He repeated the process over Draco and Hermione.

Hermione's uniform was slightly different, instead of pants, she had a long skirt that went down to mid calf, her boots also came up to mid calf, feminine but modest, and she was happy with that.

"Well students, I bid you goodnight, your schedules will be given to you in the morning at breakfast" Igor turned to walk out, then suddenly stopped," I forgot, I need you 3 to drink this potion"

He pulled 3 vials out of his pocket "this potion will allow you to understand our language as a good majority of our students do not speak English." The 3 took the vials and drank

"Once again, goodnight" and with that the headmaster walked out the door.

Blaise and Viktor said goodnight to Draco and Hermione.

When Draco and Hermione got into their room they noticed 2 queen size beds, one in each corner, they both had a wardrobe and night table.

On the back wall there was a large changing screen to ensure some privacy while getting dressed and there was an entire wall of nothing but books and a fireplace.

"Well Draco" Hermione said "I'm going to get changed and head to bed, so I'll see you in the morning,"

Draco nodded and walked to his side of the room. Hermione went through her trunk, grabbed a pair of shorts that were short, tight, stretchy and most of all comfortable along with a tight fitting white tank top.

She stepped behind the screen and changed. When she walked out, she walked over to Draco's side of the room where he was sitting on his bed reading, waiting for her to finish so he could also change.

"Draco, can you please put this on me, holding her hand out with the medallion." He was trying to hide his smile when he saw what she was wearing. He took the medallion from her and she turned around and lifted up her hair. Draco leaned in close to her and put the medallion around her neck, he leaned down a little bit more and kissed her bare neck. She froze, shocked.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, "I don't know why I did that."

Hermione nodded, still not able to speak with her brain swimming in what just happened. She walked to her side and quickly jumped into her bed, pulling the covers up tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letters**

A/N: This chapter has some graphic language, mentions of rape and violence as a few of the letters reappear to our characters, if you can't handle things like this, skip this chapter.

That night Draco was happy, more than happy, she didn't even punch him like he thought she would, although, it was a move that he should have planned a bit more carefully, but in the end he had planted the idea in her brain that there was more to come. He even apologized for Merlin's sake, something he was sure she never expected.

He lay down in bed thinking of everything that had been going on the past few weeks but the one thing that kept popping up into his head were the letters to Hermione, some were pretty basic, stuff an angry 2nd year could compose, but even he had to admit that some of the more graphic ones kind of made him cringe. He remembered one of the letters that almost made him sick, he remembered every word because of the torture involved.

_MUDBLOOD..._

_I WILL COME FOR YOU, WATCH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BACK,_

_THE FUN WE WILL HAVE WHEN YOU ARE GIVEN TO ME WILL BE UNFORGETABLE._

_I PLAN TO HAVE YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN, DOING THINGS TO YOU THAT EVEN THE MOST PERVERSE PERSON WOULD FIND DISTURBING, RIPPING INTO YOUR SOFT FLESH UNTIL YOU AND I ARE BOTH COVERED IN BLOODM-YOUR FILTHY BLOOD._

_WHEN IM FINISHED, YOU'LL BE PASSED AROUND TO MANY OF MY FRIENDS AND THEY WILL BE JUST AS BAD IF NOT WORSE THAN I, EACH NIGHT BEING RETURNED BACK TO ME WHERE YOU WILL BE HEALED SO I CAN START OVER._

_BE PREPARED MUDBLOOD, YOUR DAYS OF FREEDOM ARE COMING TO AN END, YOU WILL BE MINE FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE,_

_I WILL USE YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU TO USE. I WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR THE DARKNESS OF DEATH, FEARING EVERY NOISE THAT YOU HEAR, AND CONSTANTLY REMIND YOU OF THE FACT THAT IT WAS YOU THAT LEAD TO THE DEATH OF YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS._

_YOUR NEW OWNER_

Draco let out a shudder, the thought of someone doing that to her made his skin crawl. He knew he had not always been easy on her, downright rotten at times, but it was expected of him and when he was younger, he really believed that mudbloods were a subspecies and didn't deserve the gift of magic.

But now, he knew he would die before anything like that happened, after all, vow or no vow, he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe.

Draco checked to make sure Hermione was asleep before he slipped into an uneasy sleep himself.

It had only been a few hours into sleep when Draco heard a scream. He shot up from the bed and looked over to her bed immediately and noticed she was tossing and turning as if trying to get away from someone or something.

"NO, DONT PLEASE!" she screamed louder, "PLEASE JUST LET ME GO OR KILL ME!" She started to sob uncontrollably as she fought for her life.

Draco jumped out of his bed and ran to Hermione's side, his heart breaking as he watched the life or death fight that was going on inside her nightmare "Hermione, wake up" Draco said while trying to gently shake her awake,

"Come on, wake up, no one will hurt you, I'm going to protect you, just wake up,"

Hermione jumped at the physical contact and she desperately searched her bed for her wand. It took a good minute for her to finally calm down and open her eyes to a half naked Draco sitting on her bed trying to comfort her, he was gently stroking her hair, half holding her in his lap, restraining her gently.

She reached up and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to sob softly into his bare chest. She hated the damned nightmares that plagued her dreams almost nightly.

"Hermione" Draco said softly, "what were you dreaming about that would make you have that reaction?"

She looked to the ground, ashamed that anyone had seen her in a state that was anything but strong. "The letters." She mumbled, "I dream about them all of the time. I can see people, not their face, but their figure. They chase me and I always fall or trip… it always happens the same way" She stopped for a minute to dry her eyes as she let out a maniacal laugh, "I can never get away… I try so hard, I run until there is no breath left to catch but they always get me. They are always so much stronger and they laugh as I fight. I just… I just wish the dreams would stop."

Draco lifted her chin so that she would look at him, "I will NOT let anyone hurt you," He paused for a minute, collecting his next words carefully, unsure of the response he could get but he wanted to prove his point, "I have been in love with you since 3rd year. It's crazy, even I see that it's crazy, but you were always able to match me and I always secretly admired the way you could out do any pureblood. It was then that I started thinking differently. I did what I had to do but when I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, I just couldn't go through with it." He let out a deep breath, "I guess what I am trying to say is I will die myself before I let anyone harm one single hair on that pretty little head of yours, You were the one that made me change my way of thinking and I owe you my life for that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She looked deep into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, she nodded while saying "yes, I understand"

Draco decided he needed to find out if these dreams happen often, he needed to know for his own sake of things "How often do you have these dreams?" Draco asked softly,

Hermione reached under her pillow and pulled out an envelope "I had been getting letters for weeks, and although they were bad, I never had any nightmares,"

She paused "until I got this one." Draco took the letter from her hand and asked

"Why this letter, what was so different about this one?" She took a deep breath

"That particular letter was the most graphic, whoever wrote it viscous, whoever wrote it hates me, the letter your holding is how I fear I will die, there is so much feeling in that letter, that I truly believe that person will stop at nothing to get to me."

He needed to read the letter, he knew he needed to read the letter but didn't really want to.

As he pulled the letter from is envelope he took a deep breath and thought to himself "How much worse can it be?"

He let go of his breath and started to read the letter.

_MUDBLOOD BITCH,_

_I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND THE TIME HAS COME WHERE I WILL GET MY WISH._

_YOU ARE SCUM AND HAVE NO REASON TO BE ON THIS EARTH AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU,_

_YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A PROBLEM TO ANYONE._

_PICTURE IT IF YOU WILL, YOUR TINY BODY UNDER MINE, I WILL SHOW NO RESTRAINT,_

_I WILL FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU ARE BLOODY, BRUISED AND BROKEN,_

_I WILL TWIST YOUR TINY BODY INTO POSITIONS, THAT THE NORMAL BODY COULD NOT HANDLE,_

_YOU WILL HAVE TO HAVE BROKEN BONES IN ORDER FOR ME TO HAVE YOU IN THE POSITIONS I WANT AND I WILL SHOW NO MERCY._

_YOU WILL BE DRY WHEN I FUCK YOU SO THE BURN WILL JUST ADD TO PRESSURE OF MY COCK GOING INTO YOUR TINY LITTLE HOLE._

_BE PREPARED MUDBLOOD, I WILL HEAL YOU JUST SO I CAN REPEAT THE ACT OVER AND OVER AGAIN._

_WHEN I GROW BORED WITH YOU, I WILL KILL YOU IN WAYS YOU NEVER IMAGINE,_

_YOU WILL HAVE MANY HOURS OF PAIN BEFORE I GRANT YOU DEATH._

_WHEN YOU NO LONGER BREATH, I WILL SEND YOUR BROKEN BODY TO YOUR LOVED ONE'S._

_BE READY FILTH, MY WAIT IS ALMOST OVER_

Draco's mouth was hanging open by the time he was finished reading the letter, it was just as bad as the one that cycled through his mind and even more disturbing was the fact that through the handwriting, both were from the same person.

He knew who ever wrote that letter was dead serious and fully intended doing everything he stated in the letter.

Draco hugged Hermione even tighter than before, "I will not allow this to happen" he looked straight into her eyes, "I agree whoever wrote this is serious, I want to be with you, to protect you, that is if you'll have me?" he paused again "Even if you don't, I will protect you with my dying breath, I can't stand the thought of you not being around."

Hermione was taking in every word he was saying, "Draco" she started "I have had a thing for you for a long time now, since 4th or 5th year, come to think about it. I can't say that I love you just yet but I'm willing to give us a try and hopefully it will progress with time, so with that, I will be yours and long as you are mine and mine alone."

Draco was in a mild state of shock at this news but quickly snapped out of it,

"I'll be yours and only yours, now this letter will not be returned to you, I will not let this happen, you have no need to worry about it, and I'll be with you always."

But before he could continue, Hermione was tightly wrapped around his neck with a bone crushing hug. Harry and Ron would have a heart attack, but sometimes you just have to go with something to see how it works out and this was one of those times.

"Stay with me tonight, I need to feel safe, and fro some strange reason, I feel safe with you."

Draco pulled back the covers and climbed into her bed; he covered Hermione and himself and wrapped his arm firmly around her.

"I know you don't feel the same quite yet, but I love you."

She snuggled into his chest, her legs tangled into his, "I'm sure I'll feel the same way very soon." and with that they both fell into a deep, easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A girl in the midst**

A/N: LOL, yes I am alive and well. I had a lot going on over the past 2 years but I never forgotten my stories, and believe it or not, I have kept every single review I had ever gotten…even the bad ones. Thanks for the reviews so far.

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling better than he had in weeks; he looked down to see a very sweet looking Hermione Granger tangled around him.

They were so close together that one couldn't tell where one started or where one ended.

He glanced over to the clock to see it was only 5:45 in the morning; they didn't have to be up for another 45 minutes, so he made sure they were both covered up and he cuddled back down to her.

She felt him shifting around and also made sure she was snuggled back into him, nice and close, soon they were both back to sleep.

At 6:30, a tired looking Blaise and Viktor walked to the adjoining room and knocked softly on the door.

No answer came from the other side so they went in to make sure Draco and Hermione were awake.

Upon entering Blaise started to snicker at the sight of Draco the Slytherin prince CUDDLING with the Gryffindor princess.

Viktor on the other hand jumped into big brother mode, Viktor walked over to the bed and tapped Draco on the shoulder, the first thing he noticed was that Draco appeared to be naked, Viktor grew angry almost instantly.

Draco woke up to a big, angry looking Viktor less the 6 inches from his face "Get up quietly without waking her up" Viktor said through clinched teeth,

Draco slowly untangled himself from his girlfriend and stood up, Viktor was relieved to see Hermione was dressed and Draco had pants on.

"Draco" Viktor started "What are you doing in her bed?" Draco yawned

"She was having nightmares, I woke her up, we started talking, we ended up together, she asked me to stay with her because she felt safe, did that answer everything for you?" he asked sarcastically,

Viktor was still angry but he softened a bit upon hearing Draco's reasoning for being in her bed.

"Draco, she is very special to me, she is one of my best friends and like a sister to me, DO NOT HURT HER."

Draco nodded and said "No worries Viktor, I will never hurt her."

About 5 minutes later, Hermione woke up with a long, graceful stretch.

She got out of bed "Morning boys", and walked straight into the bathroom.

Draco, Blaise and Viktor glanced at each other and made a mad dash to the remaining bathroom.

Viktor got there first leaving Blaise and Draco doing the potty dance.

Hoping he would just pee and get out, they both stood at the door waiting, until they heard the shower come on

"Dammit" Draco yelled, "I'm going to bust if he doesn't hurry,"

Blaise on the other hand stood perfectly still, staring at the wall muttering "I don't have to go, I don't have to go, I don't have to go" over and over again.

Draco couldn't stand it and ran back to the bathroom Hermione was in.

He knocked on the door "Hermione, I really have to pee, please let me in" he heard a small laugh

"Its' open Draco , just come in" he didn't have to be told twice, at this point, modesty was out the window, He didn't care if the Queen of England was watching, he had to go.

He opened the door and ran straight to the toilet, once finished he couldn't help but glance at the shower door, it was a foggy looking glass door but he could still make out the form behind the door.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize she had opened the door and was standing there completely naked.

"Draco, can you hand me the razor of the counter?" he looked up and almost fainted. Still looking at her, he started flopping his hand all over the counter trying to locate to razor by touch.

She was grinning ear to ear, "Are you taking a shower this morning?" still not speaking he shook his head up and down,

"Well then" she said "I will be done in about 5 minutes."

Again, he only nodded, unable to speak, unable to look away, and unable to turn a walk out… though he knew he should.

It took a full 30 seconds after she had closed the glass door before blood returned to his brain. He didn't quite know what to think, but whatever he was thinking, it wasn't the thought that she would give him the full view, leaving him gaping like a fish with a collapsed lung. Slowly moving, he finally grasped the door knob and walked out to get his things so he could get ready for the day ahead.

Once the door was closed behind him, he looked over to the other bathroom where Blaise was currently turning a nice shade of maroon and banging his head on the wall.

"He still not finished?" Draco asked, knowing full well that Viktor wasn't.

Blaise looked to Draco with a tear in his eye, "I've never had to hold it this long… I think it's going to break if he doesn't finish."

Blaise let out a deep breath and started walking in circles. His movements were stiff, almost robotic as he looked over to a normal standing Draco.

"Why aren't you squirming?" he finally asked, "I can barely move, yet if I stand still it hurts more. Why are you moving so freely?"

Draco laughed, "I went into the bathroom with Hermione and peed."

Blaise almost cried, but just as he was about to accept reality and knew he was going to have an accident for the first time since he was a baby, the door opened and a freshly showered Viktor walked out, smirking.

"I have finished." He said as if it wasn't obvious, "I hope you did not… pee yourselves." He finished with a laugh.

Blaise didn't even react. He was walking like a penguin to the bathroom as fast as he could while Draco looked unaffected, "I already went. Hermione gave me permission to use hers."

Viktor took in a deep breath before speaking, "I don't know what happened last night but I am not happy about it."

Draco held up his hand in surrender, "I want you to read this letter she gave me last night. When we went to bed, I was in my bed, she was in hers, but she had a nightmare so I went to check on her. This letter, this is the one that gives her nightmares. She really did ask that I stay with her so she felt safe."

Viktor took the letter from Draco's hand and gave it a quick read. He almost choked as he read but Draco could see an anger building in the Bulgarian seekers eyes. Viktor looked as if he could rip the arm off of a mountain troll and beat it to death with its own arm.

"Is this the only one like this?" he asked, barely containing an even tone.

Draco looked down and shook his head, "I read another like this, not as bad, but still bad. The thing is, both letters were from the same person and I believe the person is deadly serious on coming through with it."

Viktor shook his head, "If I find the person who wrote this I'll kill them."

Draco nodded, "You and me both."

An hour later, the group was showered and dressed for the day. Hermione was anxious to see the reactions of the other students, but felt confident that she had Blaise, Draco, and Viktor with her.

As they reached the doors of the dining room, Viktor pushed the doors open and walked in, followed by Blaise, Draco and Hermione.

Upon noticing her, all the talk that was taking place stopped, she suddenly felt like a small kitten being thrown into the dog pound with all eyes focused on her.

The four quickly sat at the end of the closest table and waited for the Headmaster to begin speaking, every eye in the hall was still resting on her and she could feel each one burning into her.

She scooted closer to Draco and continued to look down. Feeling her unease, Viktor sat of the other side her and scooted closer to her making her feel like she was safe between her 2 close friends.

The headmaster stood, looking around to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"Welcome back students" the headmaster spoke loudly in his native tongue

"I'm positive you have noticed 3 new students, they are joining us this year from Hogwarts and are all 7th years; please welcome Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Miss Hermione Granger. I am confident that these students will do well here, but I want to warn you all now"' He paused looking around before continuing, "Miss Granger is to be treated with respect, I assure you she is as advanced as you are in her studies, any ill behavior towards her will lead to punishment, am I clear."

The room erupted into a round of yes sir.

"Enjoy your meal and let's have a good year."

With that he sat down and food appeared in front of everyone, her stomach took over and she began to eat, ignoring the eyes she could still feel boring into her back.

Draco leaned over and gave her a soft kiss to her forehead "Everything will be alright, I promise you," she smiled at his and continued to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Classes and curiosities**

After they ate breakfast, 4 scrolls appeared in from of them, "must be out schedules" said Blaise as they each took the scroll in front of them and started to compare, Draco and Hermione had all the same classes together, but the only classes they all shared together was Potions and D.A.D.A.

"Well at least I've got someone with me in all my classes, makes me feel a bit better" Hermione said as she rolled hers back up. Draco, Blaise and Viktor were still going over theirs, Viktor explaining to the boys when the classrooms were. So absorbed in figuring out where everything was, not one of them was paying attentions to the quiet mutterings around the dining hall from the other, not so enthused Durmstrang students.

The students of Durmstrang were not happy about a girl being there. Years and years of tradition were suddenly being changed around and like most people; they didn't handle change very well. It wasn't necessarily that they hated girls, most actually liked girls very much, but Hermione being there felt like an invasion.

"There's no way she is as good as us" one student said

"Just give her time, we'll have purple curtains in the dining hall" said another.

Most conversations were just boy's being boys, but one boy in particular was sitting quietly listening in on the conversations around him and thinking on a wavelength that varied from the others.

"I think I'm going to find out just how good she really is." He said to the boys around him, "I'm sure by the time I'm done; she will be ready to go back to Hogwarts… I give her a week, tops." said Sven.

The other boys just looked at him, knowing he was one of the best in dueling, potions and D.A.D.A. "Sven" one boy said "You'll be punished if you harm her."

"Let's just watch and see how she handles herself this week. You can do so much more to people without physical harm and I believe I remember this one from our time at Hogwarts… she's an anal one when it comes to her education." Sven stated as he watched the four stand and head to their first class, potions.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and Blaise and Viktor followed.

Sven didn't miss the hand holding between the two. "So she has her boyfriend with her, even more fun for me" he thought.

They made it down to potions and all took seats near the back while the rest of the class filled in and all took seats around the room, Sven noticed and open seat next to Hermione and didn't hesitate to take the seat, after all, he want to see what she was made of.

"Hello Hermione" he said in his native tongue "Are you any good at potions?"

He was expecting her to be lost and say she didn't understand his language, but instead she smiled and said "I was the best student at Hogwarts in Potions and Draco here was right behind me."

He was shocked that she replied "How did you learn the language, I expected you to speak only English"

Again she smiled "It only took me a few days to learn it." she said. "If you can learn the basics, the rest comes pretty easily."

The door to potions opened and a tall man walked in, he had dark brown hair, at least 60 yrs old and very bad teeth.

"Welcome to my class" he said in a deep bored voice, "Before we start, I have some rules, first and most important, no talking, you are here to learn and not socialize."

"Second, I will assign partners, the partner picked will be your partner for the week and there is no swapping. I expect all of you to be able to work together in any situation as one never knows when something may come up"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in disappointment, but at the same time she was curious to see if the students of Durmstrang were on the same level as Hogwarts. She also felt the situation would allow her to see how they did things, to see how it was the same and how it differed.

The professor continued, "My name for those that are new is Professor Broxley and I have been teaching potions since before many of you were even born. Now let's get started"

Professor Broxley stood and looked around the class.

"Miss Granger" he started "How are you in potions, do you need to be partnered with someone who can help you or are you able to complete simple potions without blowing anything up."

Hermione looked to the professor, "Sir, I assure you I and quite capable of brewing potions both simple and advanced,"

Draco and Blaise started to chuckle with a bit of a smirk, knowing that she would give him a run for his money. They also wondered how he would handle her constant hand raising and mini lectures.

"Well then Miss Granger, you will be partnered with Sven, the boy sitting next to you."

I expect you to be able to brew the potion on the board without problem" he said with a sneer, thinking to himself "She a confident little one isn't she,"

Broxley waved his wand and the ingredients for Polyjuice potion appeared on the board.

"This potion takes almost a month to brew properly; your partners will remain the same throughout this project." "Are there any questions?"...

As the professor continued to make partners, a boy in the front raised his hand.

"Sir, isn't this an advanced potion, I don't think any of us has brewed anything like this potion before?"

Broxley looked to the boy, "This potion is required to be learned in 7th year, if you do not feel capable, then I suggest you drop my class."

At the back of the class, Hermione was smiling ear to ear. ...and Broxley noticed.

"Miss Granger, Do you find this to be a difficult potion to brew?"

"No sir" she replied meekly

"Then tell me child, why are you smiling when a difficult potion such as Polyjuice is the first project? Most students are in fear of such a potion."

"Well sir, I have brewed this potion before," she said, "A couple of time actually."

"When Miss Granger, did you brew such a potion?" Broxley asked in a slightly shocked voice.

She looked around the class to find all eyes on her and some student with gaping mouths.

"Sir" she started "The first time I brewed this potion was in 2nd year. I've also brewed it a few times after."

The Professor was shocked, not only did she just say second year, she mentioned that it wasn't the only time, making him wonder how many times she had actually brewed the potion.

The entire class looked to her in disbelief, "How many times have you brewed this potion Miss Granger?

"5, sir" she replied.

Still shocked and by the looks of the rest of the class they were just as shocked as he was. "Well then, this should be easy for you, everyone begin"

Hermione stood without looking at the board and walked to the supply area, The professor was watching her pull ingredients off the shelves while other student were still studying the potion on the board.

"I need to speak to her after class" he thought to himself...

The end of the class came quicker then she expected, she was in her little brewing world, not looking at the board at all, just doing everything to the potion that she needed.

"Class dismissed, clean up your work stations and be ready to take a quiz on what you've learned on the potion so far" Broxley stated, "And Miss Granger, please stay after for a moment."

The class left the room, Draco turned to Hermione and said "I'll be waiting for you outside the door," she nodded and walked up to Broxley's desk while Draco walked out the door.

"Tell me Miss Granger, have you brewed any other potions that you should not be advanced enough to brew yet? I'll admit, I'm quite surprised that you have brewed the Polyjuice potion before."

"Well" she stated, "I've brewed a lot of Potions that someone my age should not have brew yet, such as Wolfsbane potion and vertiserum potion."

"But potions are one of my specialties and I've already been offered an internship after I graduate, I intend of becoming a Potions Mistress."

Broxley was floored, "You've already been offered and internship... with whom, may I ask?"

"Potions Master Severus Snape, sir."

Broxley knew professor Snape and realized she must be something special if he offered her and internship right out of school.

"Well child, after hearing of this information, I'm positive you will do well in my class" he said with a smile. "Good day."

"Thank you sir and good day to you"

She grabbed her bag and walked out to greet her waiting boyfriend.

"So how did it go in there? Draco asked.

She smiled a devilish grin "I think he is impressed with me,"

Draco laughed, "You're a teacher's pet, you know that right."

She just punched him in the arm and giggled, "Where to next Draco?'

"D.A.D.A" he stated.

"Alright then, let's go" grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway. She liked this place already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dueling**

Hermione and Draco arrived at their D.A.D.A class right as the bell was sounding and quickly took the only two open seats in the middle of the class. Blaise and Viktor were already there, chatting with a few of the other student towards the back, but she didn't miss the fact that the chatter grew silent as she settled in, not from Viktor or Blaise of course, but everyone within a ten foot radius grew completely quiet and dare she say, stiff.

The classroom itself was huge, far bigger than the classroom at Hogwarts and while she had no complaints about her home school, at least this place looked as if it were set up to actually practice on a regular basis. All the seats were in one corner of the room, while the rest of the room was bare of furniture, the floor and walls covered in a thick mat type material.

"This room is as big as the great hall and it looks as if we will actually get to practice what we learn." she said quietly to Draco,

"I noticed that too" he said, "after fifth year, being able to use our wands again is comforting."

They then sat quietly for a few minutes waiting for the professor to come in. Hermione was in her thinking mode which didn't allow for subtle talking. She hated to think she was intimidated about anything, and never would she voice it, but looking around at the stern faces of her fellow classmates, she couldn't help but to feel like the odd woman out and even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was in fact, slightly intimidated.

"My name is Professor Perrin" came a voice from behind the students. She was startled as she certainly didn't expect a loud booming voice to suddenly ring out behind them.

"I see we have 3 new students this year," he noted as he approached the front of the room, not stopping to look at anyone, "tell me, how advanced are you three at dueling and defense?"

Draco cleared his throat and was the first to speak "Sir, Blaise and I are experienced at dueling; we've been training for years now under private trainers as well as at school."

"Very well" he said, "And what about you Miss Granger? Being a muggleborn, I assume there was no private training for you?" he said in a slightly laughing voice.

"Actually sir, I'm sure I am as advanced as everyone else. I uh... I have received private training over the last two years as well" she said in a slight huff, not liking the fact that everyone seemed to think she was weaker and not as smart because she was muggleborn and a girl.

"Really now, so how was your training? Hand to hand dueling or just… educational."

"Hand to hand dueling, sir, and by a man who few dare to go against."

"Interesting." He replied with a bit of a 'yeah right' attitude, "Now, I would like the 3 new students to come over to the mats, I need to see your skill level before we go any further for safety reasons as I prefer that there is no crying or injury in my classroom and I do not give special treatments to any students."

Draco, Hermione and Blaise stood and walked over to the mats with the professor. The two boys didn't seem too concerned, but she couldn't help but wonder if they had learned things that she hadn't, after all, she didn't have training from childhood, just some in DA and one other source that she only practiced with a few times a week.

Professor Perrin turned to the class and said "class you can come over to the mats and watch, but no one interferes, is that understood?"

The students all nodded and stood to go over to the mats where the three other students were already standing.

"I will be doing some dueling with you, that way I can control what happens and will be able to test your skill level myself, just to make sure you are as experienced as you say you are."

Draco looked over to Hermione, "Can you handle this? I'm sure that some of the curses will be of a darker nature and I have no idea what you know and don't know"

She smiled with a heavy sigh "I'll be fine, I do have experience… I just hope it's enough" with that they both turned back to Professor Perrin.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're up first."

Draco walked to the center of the mat and stood across from the professor, they bowed and the professor instantly sent a spell at him, which he easily deflected with a spell of his own.

The pair dueled for around 15 minutes. Hermione watched closely and listed closely to see what types of spells they were casting. There were a few here and there that she couldn't recall, but she believed she had some sort of chance against her professor.

The professor finally stopped and stepped away, both he and Draco were both breathing heavier but neither were any worse off than the other, "Mr. Malfoy, I must agree that you are at the proper skill level, Please step back with the class."

Draco bowed out and walked back to the class giving her a nod as if to say 'no problem'.

"Mr. Zabini, you're next"

Blaise walked to the exact spot Draco just left and the entire scene repeated. Once again there were a few spells that she didn't recognize, but her confidence was rising a bit.

"Zabini, you are also at level, you may step over with the class." Blaise bowed out and joined Draco and Viktor in the class.

"And finally, Miss. Granger, you're up"

Hermione walked to the mat and stood, wand at ready. The professor looked her over and shook his head. He hadn't realized till that moment that he was actually going to be dueling with a girl. Of course he knew she was female, but the realness of it set in as he watched her prepare. He would hate it if his daughter were in Hermione's position.

"Don't worry Miss. Granger; I will not be as hard on you as I was your friends." He said with a sigh, causing Hermione's jaw to drop.

"With all due respect, Sir, I request you be as hard on me as you were on them, that way my abilities are shown for what they are. If you treat me any different, whom I might add you already stated you didn't do, I would be missing out and could possibly not learn something that would prove to be beneficial someday"

"Very well," he replied, defeated, "shall we begin?"

She bowed and the duel began. She dueled with grace, her movements were quick, yet stealthy, to the students, and she looked as if she was dancing.

She was able to deflect every spell shot at her, or move gracefully out of the way from being hit when a spell came to close to be reflected. It had been months since she had practiced but she could feel it all coming back to her and as she deflected a particularly advanced spell, she smiled.

The professor was captivated at her skill, along with the rest of the class, but Draco and Blaise watched with awe, not believing what they were seeing. They had only seen one other person duel with as much grace as she was showing, not even breaking a sweat, but it didn't seem possible that he had trained her, hell, he had refused to train anyone.

In a final move, the professor shouted "accio wand" while she was taking a quick second to look over at Draco, Blaise and Viktor, catching her off guard and gaining her weapon in the duel.

She was still watching her professor to see his next move, but the Professor turned to the class.

"Miss Granger is at skill with dueling, but as you noticed, she did get distracted and let her guard down just a little bit, and that little bit was enough for me to take her wand."

The class started to snicker at her especially Sven, when out of nowhere She shouted "Accio wands"

Both the professor's wand and her wand flew into her waiting hand, leaving the professors mouth hanging open and the rest of the class wide eyed.

"How did you do that Miss. Granger?" he said with an angry voice, upset that the very reason he was able to take her wand was the reason she was able to take his.

"I probably should have told you that I am good at wandless magic," She said with a smirk that made Draco and Blaise proud. "As I've stated, I have had private instruction."

She walked over to the professor and handed him back his wand, bowed and walked to stand with the three waiting boys.

Both the professor and the class were shocked, that this tiny little female was able to beat them in potions and keep up with them in dueling. Was there something in the water at Hogwarts?

Sven was pissed, he didn't want her there, she didn't belong there in his opinion, and there was something else to her… there just had to be.

"I've got to find out more about her, something has to be done, I will not be showed up or be considered equal with a girl." he thought to himself.

"Alright class, back to your seats, so we can begin with the lesson."

Everyone walked back and took their seats, the rest of the class was uneventful, but Blaise and Draco had some questions for her but knew they had to wait till lunch.

The class was dismissed 30 minutes later and the four walked down to the hall for lunch.

Upon entering, almost everyone there was looking at her, but the conversations she was able to catch were no longer condescending, but more in acknowledging her talents and curiosity about where she learned to do the things she had showed to the classes.

The four sat and began to eat when the silence was broken by Viktor "He taught you a lot more than I thought he was going to,"

She nodded with trying to swallow her food "Yes he did, hard to believe I'd only been training with him for 2 yrs."

Draco and Blaise cleared their throat, not having a clue who they were talking about.

"Ummm, Hermione" Blaise asked "Who were you training with for the last 2 yrs?" 2 sets of eyes were staring at her waiting for a response.

"OH I'm so sorry, I forgot you two had no clue," she went quiet for a moment

"You see, with me having Harry as a friend, Snape and Dumbledore wanted me to learn dueling so I could protect myself if needed, I've been training with Snape for two yrs in secret."

Draco was still in a mild state of shock when Blaise spoke up, "Snape is a Master at dueling, and I can't believe you survived."

Hermione let out a good laugh "Well to be honest, I didn't think I was going to survive the first 3 months. Snape did not go easy on me. I was covered with cuts and bruises, even had a few broken bones, but it was necessary for him to be rough. Do you honestly think old Voldie or any death eater would go easy on me if I were caught?"

Blaise and Draco just started at the witch, finally Draco spoke up, "When did you practice with him and why was it kept secret? Father tried getting him to teach me and Snape refused?"

Hermione smiled "He wasn't thrilled at the idea of training me either, but Dumbledore insisted so three times a week I would eat a light dinner and excuse myself to the library, only I never went to the library."

"Viktor was the only one who knew because he didn't go to Hogwarts and is also one of my best friends."

The boys were satisfied with the answer and they continued to talk throughout the meal, none were aware of the extra set of ears listening to their conversation.

Sven was determined to find out whatever he could about the students, he wanted her out of HIS school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

A/n: In the original, this chapter was actually in two for some reason. I am combining the two chapters so things are a little more even.

Also, a reviewer asked why I am redoing this story. The reason is, is that there were so many mistakes, lack of description, and really just crappy. I'm trying to fix it the best I can without the story changing so some of it still may be a little choppy.

At Durmstrang -

The weeks had gone by quickly for the four as they settled into their new school. Hermione was able to prove that she was good enough to keep up with the boys of Durmstrang and was slowly accepted by the school at large, with the exception of Sven and a few of his cronies.

Hermione, although still a bit reluctant, was finally able to tell Draco she was in love with him and their relationship was growing stronger daily, much to Blaises amusement because of the unlikely pair,, and even Viktor was growing on the idea a little more each day, enough so that he had stopped giving Draco death threats and had settled into a warning grunt, it wasn't much, but it was progress.

At Hogwarts -

"_Headmaster, I think it's time to bring them to headquarters for the meeting. We can now offer them another form of protection; after all they are members of the order as well and with things… progressing, I feel it is of great importance for everyone to have the same amount of protection.._"

_"I agree, Severus. Sad times when even the young have to make such decisions at their age. We will set everything up and they will be here in the morning. I sure misters Potter and Weasley will be excited to hear the news.._"

Severus took his cue to inform the two Gryffindor's as Albus went to the fire place to speak with Igor

The next morning, Draco, Hermione, Viktor, and Blaise used the port key and arrived at headquarters.

They had hardly been there for two minutes before Hermione was lifted like a rag doll into the strong arms of Harry, He hugged her tightly and spun her around placing many small kisses all over her face, in a brotherly way of course. No sooner did her feet hit the ground, was she lifted again, this time by Ron. He hugged her with all he had and swooped down to kiss her on the lips, he only made contact for a few seconds before she pulled back and put her hands on his chest to push him back slightly.

Ron was confused, he was sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her, especially since they had been apart. The term, absence makes the heart grow fonder, must have only worked on him because the look on her face when he tried to kiss her told him that he was the only one.

"I missed you both so much" she said happily.

Ron and Harry both smiled back at her, one a little less enthusiastic than the other, "we missed you too, more then you know" Harry stated while Ron just looked down at his feet.

"Why did you pull away like that?" Ron quickly asked, unable to resist because of his curiosity. Ron went to grab her hand but when she pulled back, he gave her another confused look.

"What the hell!"

"Ummm" she started "I think there is something I need to tell you both, but here is probably not the best place."

Ron gave her a disappointed look, "Let me guess, your back with Viktor?" Ron said in a jealous voice. "I can't believe… I should have known this would happen." He finished with waving his hands.

She stood there biting her lip trying to figure out the best way to break the news that she was actually dating Draco, not Viktor. Either way, she knew the news would not be welcome to Harry or Ron, she just hoped they weren't too bent about it.

Draco watched the scene unfold and could see the struggle Hermione was having so he decided to step in, even though Viktor and Blaise were standing behind Ron and Harry, shaking their head 'no" and trying to wave him away.

Wordlessly, Draco walked behind Hermione and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Actually, Weasley, she is with me, not Viktor."

"HIM" Ron shouted "YOUR WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE." Ron looked as if he were going to explode. Viktor was one thing, but Malfoy? Ferret of the universe, the guy who had brought tears to her eyes, Malfoy the rich git… it was too much.

"When did that happen?" came the shocked voice of Harry, not happy about the situation, but also not willing to ruin the reunion anymore than it already was.

Draco decided he would speak and take some of the pressure off her, "We have been dating for two months now, I love her, she loves me and the rest is as they say history."

Ron decided it was best if he left the room when Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her again instead of yelling.

"Are you happy...Is this what you really want? I can't say that I'm thrilled about this, but I of all people understand to expect the unexpected."

She could see the look of concern in his eyes and looked over to Draco and smiled "Yes Harry, I am truly happy with Draco."

Harry could see she was being truthful, so he pulled himself together and put his hand out for Draco to shake. "Draco, I'll accept and respect her decision, but if you hurt her, I will kill you without a second thought."

At this, Draco, Viktor and Blaise started laughing; Harry looked confused and turned to Hermione who was also laughing but not at the extent of the other 3 boys.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Harry said still looking confused.

"They are laughing because it's only been two weeks since Viktor stopped using the same threat." Laughed Hermione, "He's been giving Draco the evil brother eye since the beginning, well now he just grunts, but just the same."

A few moments went by and the three finally stopped laughing as Snape and Albus walked into the room, unintentionally gaining the immediate attention of everyone in the group.

"We have some things we need to discuss with you before tonight's meeting," Snape said as he looked around, "And where the bloody hell is Weasley?"

Draco stepped forward, "He left when he found out that Granger and I are together."

Albus smiled at the news while Snape stood uncharacteristically slack jawed. "Potter, go find Weasley and bring him to the kitchen so we can begin before everyone gets here."

It took a few minutes, but Harry eventually returned with Ron and found everyone already waiting in the kitchen. Ron didn't look at anyone and flopped into the closest chair, farthest away from Hermione and of course, Draco.

Walking around the table, Albus finally came to a stop at the head of the table and started to speak, "Severus has come up with something that I think will help you all greatly. The decision will be up to you whether you accept it or not, but I can assure you that the process is safe. I will allow Professor Snape to explain the details."

The six students we listening intently as Severus stood and walked to the front with Dumbledore, He quickly cleared his throat before finally speaking, "I have found a way to protect you from the unforgivable curses, with the exception of the Avada. I have tested it thousands of times and in all circumstances, no matter the power of the spell casters ability, it has proven to only allow a mild irritation rather than the extremely painful results from the crucio. It also allows the victim to remain in their own mind with the imperious. It is now being offered to all order members and you six are the only ones who have yet to be offered."

The Six students sat in shock, Hermione especially considering she had always wondered if there was a way to do what Severus had done.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked as she stood from her chair and started to pace, "I mean, I have researched for weeks and all I found was text after text telling me it was impossible?"

Severus had the nerve to laugh as he noticed her frustration, "I got the idea from being a death eater actually, as you know, the dark mark has other qualities other than just being a mark. The dark lord can summon me through it amongst other things."

They all nodded, and then Albus started to speak again.

"We have come up with a mark for the Order; the picture is of a red phoenix feather. The mark, like that of a death eater is a permanent tattoo. Professor Snape has infused the potion into the ink used for the marks to provide continuous protection from the curses; no one would suspect the mark as anything but just a mark for the order."

Severus cleared his throat, "We will not force the mark upon you, and it's your decision, if you choose to receive it. If you agree, you will get the mark on your upper left arm so it is easily covered by clothing. We will allow you to think about it but you must let us know at least two hours before the meeting starts as I need to know how much I need to have ready."

Hermione didn't need time to think, she wanted all the extra protection she could get

"Sir, I will be glad to take the mark."

The boys looked to her and then each other.

"I'll take it as well" Draco said

"Same here," called Harry.

Ron, Viktor and Blaise also agreed on the spot and Albus seemed very pleased with the outcome.

Severus nodded and turned to leave the room when Draco stood up and followed him out.

"Severus, I need to talk to you in private."

Severus looked to Draco and made a motion for him to follow.

The pair walked through the house until they got to one of the empty rooms. Draco put a silencing charm on the room and pulled the envelope containing the letter that gave Hermione the nightmares.

"Severus, I found this letter to Hermione, this letter she kept separate from the others, this letter gave her nightmares, this letter is the one that she believes holds the most threat and it is by far the worst of them that I've read. I need you to look it over as I've seen the handwriting before but I can't place it, and thought maybe you could help."

Severus took the letter from Draco and sat down in a big black chair and began to read it.

Draco noticed Severus shaking his head after he got done reading it, "Draco, the hand writing should look familiar to you, it belongs to Lucius."

Draco's mouth dropped, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not, just do your best to protect her, you of all people know how your father is,"

Draco stood, thanked Severus, and walked out of the room with a bigger problem on his hands than originally thought.


End file.
